Talk:Blade: Kamu
Translation Error :"カムバ" (kamu) is the word that Final Fantasy Programmers have chosen to use, which means "to come". If joined with the katakana "ック" (bakku), it can mean "カムバック" (Kamubakku), which means "comeback". The above is what was originally posted on the Blade: Kamu page and contains errors in the Katakana translations. I don't know what Square Enix used for the Japanese name, so my edits are only best guess at this point. Further editing to the translation is appreciated to make the information as accurate as possible. --Nahara 22:40, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I had an accurate translation that was reverted to this total nonsense. See http://www5.plala.or.jp/SQR/ff11/ability/ws/index.html#Katana and http://dictionary.goo.ne.jp/search/0385550-0000/jn/5/.zglkm 20:19, 8 November 2008 (UTC) It is not an error or nonsense and because you said your edits are only "best guess" at this point you should not delete my edit and provide yours. Additional Effect Was wondering: Can you reapply the effect while its active and pretty much renew the duration? I know normally you can't with most effects, but just wondering. Belmung 02:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) No, it will not overwrite itself. --Wraith Lakshmi 12:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Actually when soloing and tanking various mobs with this weaponskill, if I used Kamu before it said "The (mob)'s accuracy down effect wears off", it seemed to reset the accuracy down timer. That being said, if I spammed Kamu on the mob, it never gave me the wear-off message. --Zatias 15:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Attack Bonus As with many 1 hit WS's, Kamu seems to have an attack bonus. I noticed this when in Dynamis-Tavnazia, my Blade: Jins were doing crap for damage (300ish), but Kamu was actually doing ok (450ish). So, it seems that against enemies with high defense, Kamu will actually be worth using over Jin. --Wraith Lakshmi 12:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) More than likely Wraith, as Squenix intended the Mythic weapons to be rewarding and a little easier to get aside from the Relic weapons; too bad nothing can top a relic. - User:Enmakourogi 5:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ..............Tell that to Claustrum and Nirvana, Enmakourogi. --Blue Donkey Kong 13:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This might also explain why, holding all else constant, there have been reports of Expiacion greatly outperforming Savage Blade, even though in most situations, the two WS are comparable in damage. --Eremes 18:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hit count? I have been testing this ws alot lately when soloing. I am noticing, when using my tsukumo that, my tp return on ws is varying greatly. I have been getting 4, 8, and 9 tp returns. I can understand the 9 tp, that would be an offhand hit during ws. However, what about the 8/9 tp returns? DDouble attack maybe? The 4 is one of the initial hits landing, the 8 both hits landing and the 9 both hits plus a double attack landing. --Futan 17:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stacks with Kuina? Will the Accuracy Down effect on Kamu stack on top of the Accuracy Down effect by the augmented Kuina? --Futan 17:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stat Up and Down effects such as Accuracy Down do not typically stack, unless the effects are unique. For example, Lethargic Daze stacks with Evasion Down because it is a distinct effect (different icon, if you will). I can't say if Kamu delivers a unique acc down effect, but it could be easily tested in Ballista/Brenner. If it gives the usual blue arrow icon, it most likely does not stack with Kuina. --Eremes 00:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC)